


Romance

by MillsFrancis



Series: Old works - Victorious [5]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillsFrancis/pseuds/MillsFrancis





	Romance

We're lying silently on the top of Becks RV on the set of victorious. Her head resting gently on my chest, she's listening to my heartbeat. Above us the stars shine brightly in the night sky. She breathes a deep sigh of happiness and curls up under my arm.

"Avan." She whispers

"Yes Liz."

"I'm really happy right now."

"Me too." I reply, and then silence. Not an awkward silence, no definitely not…it's a beautiful silence where we can just relax.

After a bit it gets cold and we agree that snuggling up in Becks tiny bed sounds good. So I help her slide off the roof and we slip through the door.I love Becks RV. It feels like a second home with all its quirky nick knacks. It's cosy too. I'm watching her cross the tiny room. She so beautiful, I'm so glad she's mine.

FLASHBACK

I feel so bad right now. Liz is crying, a lot. It's not my fault but I always feel guilty whenever she hurts. We're in the hospital, she's ok, it's just her hand. She cut it at her concert. It's not a huge cut, but it needs stitches, and it hurts.

"Hey" I say and she looks up at me with huge scared eyes.

"You’re going to be fine." I start rubbing her back again and she relaxes slightly. The doctor comes in and says she's going to have her stitches now so I have to leave. I see the fear back in her eyes and I don't want to leave her.

"Liz, I'll be back soon ok?" She gives me a solemn little nod. She doesn't want me to leave but she knows I have to, so she can get better. One silent tear glides down her cheek and plops onto the floor. I can't leave her like this.

"Liz sweetie." I begin. Her beautiful blue eyes stare at me, wet with unshed tears.

"I'm not going to leave you." A tiny glimmer of hope flashes across her eyes and she knows then that I'm going to support her through everything.

"I need to stay." I say to the doctor. He sighs and looks at Liz. Then he realises she really needs someone right now, anyone who can comfort her and he gives me a nod. I take a seat next to Liz on her bed.

Ten minutes after the operation, I feel Liz wriggle under my arm. Her pretty little eyelids flutter and then she's awake. She's still a bit groggy and starts moaning about the pain.

"Shhhh." I whisper in her ear. "Liz, shhhh it's alright." I stroke her hair and she snuggles her head into my neck.

"Avan." She mumbles. She starts crying softly so I bundle her up onto my lap and rock her back and forth. After a few minutes she stops crying and tilts her head up so it's resting on my shoulder.

"Hey." I whisper, the tiniest bit of flirt in my voice. She smiles, a big broad beautiful smile because she knows that I kept my promise and stayed. We stay like that for a little while, just staring at each other. Suddenly Liz giggles and looks down. Gently I cup her chin and bring her face level with mine. Then we stop again, grinning at each other.

"This might be a wrong decision, but I've wanted to know ever since I met you." A questioning look appeared across her face, but all would become clear when I said;

"Elizabeth Gillies, will you go out with me?" a huge grin replaced her previous confusion, she reached up and squeezed me tight.

"I thought you'd never ask." She whispered.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Avan, Avan! Avan!" suddenly I snapped back to present day. I turn to see Liz perched on Becks bed, smiling at me. She patted the spot next to her and I plonk down.

"We don't have any PJ's." she says shyly.

"We'll have to wear some of Becks then I guess." I reply and walk over to the drawers. I pull out two tops and decide to give longer one to Liz and wear my pants. I give one top to Liz and pull my shirt over my head then replace it with Becks. I open my eyes to see Liz grinning and realise I've just shown her my abs.

"Seen enough?" I tease. She nods motions for me to turn around so she can change. I do as instructed.

"Ummm" she says uncertainly. I turn again and my jaw drops. The top doesn't reach her knees, it's about mid thigh level and shows off a lot of her gorgeous legs.

"It's a little short…"

" I see that." I say. She raises her head to see me gazing at her legs.

"Avan, I'm not comfortable in this."

"Awww Liz you don't have to worry." I say wrapping my arms around her waist.

"But if your not comfortable then you can borrow a pair of shorts." I release her and toss a pair of shorts in her direction.

Soon we're curled up under the blankets. Her head on my chest once again, my arm around her middle and our legs intertwined. It's perfect, but then it always is when we're together.

" I need to say something to you." I tell her and her head tilts until her gaze meets mine.

"1,4,3" I say softly. Her eyes widen before she grins and whispers

"I love you too." Our lips lock and we drift off into the night…


End file.
